


Unexpected Payback

by zeldatalestuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pregnant AU, genderbent au, genderbent kageyama, genderbent oikawa, pregnant oikawa, pretty much pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldatalestuck/pseuds/zeldatalestuck
Summary: Pregnant and Genderbent AU - Oikawa has been with many men and eventually ends up pregnant and is on a search to find the father of the baby.





	1. Chapter 1: How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's baaack, I should probably give myself time but I have 2 priceless AUs that I just needed to write so this is one of them, the other is coming soon so be on the lookout! :3

Midnight, raining and dark. The clock read 12:39am. She felt it, the clenching in her stomach and her stomach feeling like it was going to burst. Oikawa sat up immediately and ran to the bathroom in her room. She kneeled in front of the toilet and let out the puke in her mouth, it was disgusting just watching and hearing the vomit. just watching and hearing the vomit.

This was the 1616th night now in the past month, and she had doubts this was normal. Oikawa had long brown hair that she usually kept in a ponytail, with bangs that didn't quite cover her eyes. She always wore cute outfits, aside from her pajamas, which were usually lazy.

The only 'flaw' was what everyone knew, she had probably slept with your boyfriend at least once. There was only one person that she hasn't slept with in her college in her college, and that happened to be her best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime. He was constantly telling her to at least use protection, knowing she never would, but still encouraging it. He said she would pay for it one day, whether it be an STD or a pregnancy. She had annual checkups from doctors and took pregnancy tests often, not a single sign that she was paying for it.

Oikawa walked back into her room, grabbing the clean bowl from under her bed, just in case. She could have used it in the first place, but that didn't come to mind because of this being the sixteenth time this being the sixteenth time running to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

Hajime didn't know she threw up in the middle of the night, and that seemed to be the only thing he didn't know about her. They were usually hanging out, but she had the apartment all to herself now that he moved out. It took her awhile to get used to it, but they weren't married and he couldn't handle her coming home almost every night with a different guy.

Oikawa wasn't the best with commitment. She could blame her ex, whom she had her first with and whom she gave everything to. He-who-should-not-be-named broke her heart so badly that she only has done every guy to cover the giant hole he left.

It had been 3rd year when this happened. Her last year of high school and they had been together for 3 years now.

Then at the end, he told her the whole time, he had been with another girl. And that she didn't want him to fake being in love with Oikawa anymore because it had gotten out of hand.

It took a solid 2 months after the breakup for her to regain a stable emotional status, Hajime had been there the whole time, they had been best friends since childhood, and he noticed that she was down the _entire_ time. After all, it only took him being there for her to feel better.

After 2 months and every alien movie watched, Hajime and her lived together. He made breakfast and sometimes she was lucky enough to get it in bed. Until one night, Oikawa brought home a guy from school, he was in her class and they were both ridiculously drunk. Iwaizumi hadn't been home, and that's how her little game started.

Of course, the girls in her school called her a whore, slut, any name you can think of, but all she had to say was " _Is that the reason your boyfriend chose me over you?"_

That's just how this university was. Everyone was nature enough that they didn't comment on it, but there was the occasional immature girls that liked to pick fights, especially when they knew there could be a solid reason.

Yet, those were the times her Iwa-chan was with her. She did always feel protected when they were together, he was safe. He was... _home._

~~~~~~~~~~

Thank god it was a Saturday morning. She felt like complete shit and heavier. _Much_ heavier than normal. Her eyes widened, " _Is this...? No. No. I haven't taken a guy home in a week!"_

" _Something wrong?"_ A familiar face said, rounding the corner.

In that moment of despair, her hazel orbs lightened, " _Iwa-chan! I thought you had a five page paper due today?"_

" _I thought I'd visit since I have four done already, but seriously, you look like a wreck, is everything okay?"_ Generally, Hajime was very concerned, recently he had been more concerned than ever with her whacked mood swings and the sudden drop of sex.

It was only a guy a week instead of four or five.

" _Yes! Iwa-chan needs to stop worrying so much, I will be fine."_

 _"Really?"_ He wouldn't push Oikawa. She would reveal her actual problem in given time. Though one thing he did notice is she started wearing less skin tight clothes.

" _Have you at least been taking care of yourself? You do live alone now... do I need to move back in?"_ General concern. Classic Hajime.

" _Iwa-chaaan, I told you to stop worrying! I'll be okay. Now tell me, how are_ _you_ _doing?"_ Oikawa ignored his remarks, knowing she was eating a bit more and volleyball was starting to be painful. Her college team was good, and she brought out the best in everyone. Not to he narcissistic, but it just appeared to be that way. Everyone said it too.

It was one of the first things Iwaizumi noticed when she started playing with a team. The fact that everyone was willing to pay attention and she happened to get everyone to do their all. It was amazing to see.

Except when later that day after class in the hallway, she snapped at a member. Which wasn't normal _at all._

Oikawa looked like she might hit the poor girl, luckily he appeared at the time he did.

Hajime rushed over and stopped her fist, dragging her away and immediately she calmed down.

" _Iwa-chan... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."_

He sighed, " _Don't apologize to me."_

" _Right_." Iwaizumi watched as she walked back over to the girl, who looked very clueless as to what just happened. He believed her name to be Kageyama, and it was almost cute to see Oikawa very flustered about apologizing, that was until she started crying.

Then he stepped in again.

_"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what happened, and-"_

_"No, no, it's fine! Don't worry!"_

_"I'm sorry..._ " Oikawa wiped away a tear that made it down her cheek. Iwaizumi found this to be a very major mood swing, even with hormones. Tooru went from angry to crying, hugging him as soon as Kageyama insisted for probably the 7th time that she was okay. He wrapped his arms around her, 

_"Hey, hey, it's okay, do we need to take the rest of the day off?"_

_"No, I'll be fine!"_ Oikawa fake smiled up at him and it seemed like she hadn't been crying just now. She just hugged him tighter for a second before letting go and starting to walk to the next class,

_"Iwa-chan, if you stand there, you'll be late for History, come on."_

He was definitely not convinced, but if she insisted, he had to go with it. Though something was for sure,

_something is definitely wrong._


	2. Then She Realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the doctors is never fun.... Especially when it's news you don't want to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long forgive me with this chapter and a fluffy Iwaoi oneshot I'm doing soon ;3;

History was too boring sometimes, just like today. Oikawa and him had nothing to do, they finished the test and it was the second test day. History was too easy that most of the class was finished, one glance at the phones could tell her the answer to that.  
Oikawa sighed, Hajime was right beside her but what was the use when he was on his phone too.

_**You:** _   
_Iwa-chaaaan, pay attention to me instead of your phone. ( >n<)_

_**Iwa-chan (/^o^)/:** _   
_I have been, you're acting weird today. What's up?_

_ **You:** _   
_Nothing is wrong, Iwa-chan worries too much! I just feel a little sick that's all. __(OnO)___

_**Iwa-chan (/^o^)/:** _   
_Do you need to go home?_

_**You:** _   
_I can take care of myself, if I puke in class that's when I will go home, just enjoy your day if I do._

_**Iwa-chan (/^o^)/:** _   
_I'm going to worry still._

_**You:** _   
_I know, Iwa-chan will always worry. (^u^)/*)_

Speaking of puking, her stomach had that clogged feeling and she knew exactly what would happen if she didn't head to the bathroom right now.   
Oikawa steadily went to the front desk and asked to go to the bathroom, once she was in the hall she practically ran to the toilet, luckily they weren't too far away.  
The disgusting liquid filled her cheeks, holding it until she was over the bowl, she really did need to go home.  
When the girl was done she looked at her phone, a new message from Iwaizumi.

_**Iwa-chan (/^o^)/:** _   
_You're going home, I already signed us out._

_**You:** _   
_Iwa-chan, you need to go to class! щ(ºДºщ)_

_ **Iwa-chan (/^o^)/:** _   
_Too late, come out when you're ready._

She sighed, he was never reasonable when it came to her, especially when he knew something was wrong. Though her best friend never pushed her to tell until it was too much to not tell him and there you go, she was blabbing off his ear with her problems.  
Oikawa put a hand on the toilet seat, the back of her throat was burning like acid was going through it. It was horrible but she had a smug face still, finding Hajime right outside the bathroom and walking with him to the end of the hall where she heard a 'slut' comment, replying with _"Sorry, I think you mistook me for a mirror."_   
It was always annoying to have those few immature girls with boyfriends that she had done before.   
Unfortunately, she was pale enough anyone could tell she was sick so the girl dissed her comment and kept walking. Oikawa rolled her eyes and kept that annoying smirk on her face. Iwaizumi was staring right at her, but she had yet to notice it.  
It was pretty clear to tell which car was Oikawa's, it was a nice turquoise green and the license plate was a volleyball is life type thing. Not to tell the volleyball stickers on it and her little setup of how proud she was to be captain of a wonderful team.   
_"I'm driving,_ " Hajime declared, holding his hand out for the keys, Oikawa didn't want to just let him be able to take her keys and drive her car, but she couldn't deny it was best. Puking in her car would be bad enough in the passenger seat.  
A pout reached her face, " _Fine, but I won't let you get away with this next time."_  
" _You already plan to be sick again?"_  
 _"You know what I mean, Iwa-chan!"_   
He snickered, and she continued to pout. Eventually they had reached her house, which was the mistake.   
Iwaizumi walked in and his nose crinkled in disgust.   
_"I really need to come here more often, it smells so bad I might puke."_ It was a tease but also a suggestion. He was right though, it smelled like rotting puke and a bunch of moldy food.  
Though there seemed to be nothing in the kitchen and living room, because she was actually a pretty tidy person, that was, until they reached her bathroom. Hajime plugged his nose, "Oh my god, here's the source." His voice sounded funny and Oikawa wanted to laugh, but she realized this was where she woke up nightly to puke. He found it. The sink had chunky remains and dried liquid all around it and even on the floor, the toilet had the same thing except the inside was clean. The floor was a mess from how much she rushed in and ruined the mats, slipping and sliding around.   
Hajime looked at her in concern, " _You either have a really bad flu or this has been going on longer than this morning."_   
He could see right through her and she knew it, _"I..."_ She wanted to tell him, but then tears were running down her face and she was sobbing into his shoulder, hugging him tightly. _"I don't know what's wrong, Iwa-chan."_   
He led her to her bed and sat, holding her while she sobbed _. "Do you need a hospital?"_  
 _"I don't know, maybe._ " Oikawa was indecisive if she wanted to try a hospital, but it had gone on long enough.   
" _Let's go, after that I will help you clean up your bathroom."_ Iwaizumi led her to the door and took the keys again, Oikawa continued to cry, trying desperately to stop but she just couldn't.   
Anyone could tell Hajime was concerned for his best friend, soon reaching the hospital. They went through the regular doors even though in his head this was an emergency, but he would have to deal with it.   
Oikawa managed to stop crying after half an hour, and he couldn't be any more concerned.   
_"Oikawa?"_ A nurse came out and asked, looking around the room until the duo stood up and followed her into a room with a male doctor.  
Hajime sat in a chair on the far side of the room while the doctor started questioning Oikawa.  
It was one question that he could tell where his best friend froze.  
 _"Are you sexually active and when was the last time you had sex?"_ There was a long pause as the doctor looked up and more tears welled in her eyes,  
" _Very, but recently I've been less active."_  
 _"And why is that?"_  
 _"I haven't felt the need for it."_  
 _"Is this unusual?"_  
 _"Actually yes it is."_  
Oikawa wasn't the only one that froze, Iwaizumi looked at the doctor who continued to have a straight face and write things down. _Oikawa hasn't taken a guy home every night?_ He wondered, thinking about the possibilities but then the most obvious option popped in his head and then the doctor said it, _"Do you think you might be pregnant, Miss Oikawa?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somewhat what to make a Tumblr for my account but I probably shouldn't at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to update every weekend, but if not, I am either busy or working on the other AU.


End file.
